degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Scream (2)
Scream (2) is the twentieth episode as well as the second part of the finale of the Showdown summer event for Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on August 16, 2012. Main Plot On opening night for Romeo and Jules, Tristan is nowhere to be found, causing a panic for Eli and Adam, who are forced to cast an apologetic Becky as a last minute understudy (see Plot C). Tori, Maya, and Zig go searching for him, instead finding Dallas, Luke, and Owen, the second of whom is making fun of a ringtone on a stolen phone, which Tori and Owen immediately recognize. She and Owen grill Luke, the latter physically assaulting him, for answers regarding Tristan's whereabouts. They find him locked in a storage room, where the four reveal that they do love him, and that a special someone will come his way sooner rather than later. Still shaky about having his first kiss be on stage, Tori kisses Tristan, and the two make it to the show at the last second. The musical is met with a standing ovation. As Tristan is swooning over the success of the play, Fab flirts with him, causing him to lose himself even further. After the play, Clare reveals her successes regarding Asher (see Plot B) to Eli, and the two reconcile, sharing a kiss. Sub Plot Clare wants get revenge on Asher with the help of Katie. Clare concocts a plan to pose nude in photos, which she and Katie will then plant on his office computer. As they make their way to the office, however, Clare ironically remembers advice that Asher himself gave, realizing that even if Asher goes to jail for having her underage pictures, she will still be remembered as having taken them to begin with, thus dashing any further chances of being a journalist. As she and Katie leave, they see Jennifer, who tells them to leave. Clare tearfully admits the truth to her before doing so; she stops them shortly thereafter and reveals that she too was harassed by Asher as an intern, and offers to go to the police alongside Clare and Katie, thus exposing him. Third Plot Adam decries Becky and Luke for their hypocritical behaviour towards members of the LGBT community, angrily telling them that what they espouse promotes hatred and intolerance. Becky, feeling awfully, realizes that her actions may be the reason why Tristan is missing, although she also correctly suspects Luke as being involved. She decides that, as a penance to everyone she hurt, she needs to volunteer as a last minute understudy for the play, not playing 'Juliet,' but dressing in drag as 'Jules.' While Tristan makes the musical at the last second, she still joins the chorus for the reprise, thanking Adam for what he's done for her. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Scream" by Michael and Janet Jackson. |-| Gallery= Gallery 93085.jpg 837535.jpg 904385.jpg 09348509.jpg 38969086.jpg 45643566.jpg 67865784.jpg 83745893.jpg 87358735.jpg 90385086.jpg 90850934.jpg 98897975.jpg 834759834.jpg 875983475.jpg 934850934.jpg 938503485.jpg 938508345.jpg 7858345345.jpg 8475938475.jpg 8943759834.jpg 9348532984.jpg 983475983475.jpg adambeck.jpg niners2.jpg tori tris.jpg tumblr_m8vr24CcQG1rbjx1lo1_500.jpg bow-tristan-eli-dave-.jpg connor-unknown-play.jpg dave-play1.jpg eli-bows-play.jpg unknown-play2.jpg -OoOo.jpg Adamscream.jpg -ljkkj.jpg Beckamhugaww.jpg -dfkvldjlvn.jpg Beckamhug.jpg dkfljdlfn.jpg jkhkjnk.jpg 7tyruit.jpg Am.png kflkgjflgn.jpg dfdhtfdhg.jpg 0382.jpg 0273.jpg 0246.jpg 0344.jpg 0541.jpg 04873.jpg Eeww.JPG Rtyrr.JPG Tyuttv.JPG |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Kaitlyn Leeb as Jennifer Doolittle *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin Supporting Cast *Kevin Alves as Fab Juarez *Corey Gorewitz as Tybalt Absences *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari |-| Quotes= *Zig (to Tori about Tristan): Well hold on, he might be getting his first kiss. We should give him some space. Tori: There's no time for space. Come on! *Eli (to Clare): How'd it go? Clare: Go to hell! |-| Featured Music= *"Shake It Out" by Florence + the Machine *"Do Something" by Sarah Fisher and Lyle Lettau |-| Links= *Watch Scream (2) on YouTube *Watch Scream (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes